Losky
Michaelosky, or Losky for short is a person who makes sh*tposting videos, high quality rips, logo edits (only in 2014-2016), YTP, YTP Tennis, and object show edits (editing clips with effects and stuff) Michaelosky made three popular Roblox games called: ''Free Build'', [[Can You Survive the Killers in Area 51?|''Can You Survive the Killers in Area 51?]],'' and ''BFDI and I.I Roleplay''. He''' also made drawing books 1, 2, A, B, and All Stars (A remake of all books in one book!) Losky had a girlfriend named Valarie, however they broke up for a stupid reason. His current girlfriend is Ariana. Not many people may know this, but Losky has his very own Discord server: LuckyServer. Losky runs two channels on YouTube: * Loskythecopydog77 * Loskythecopydog Extras {Relationships} Main Page: Losky/Relationships {Social Media} * Main YouTube channel - Loskythecopydog77 * 2nd YouTube channel - Loskythecopydog77 Extras * Scratch Longer Using - Michaelosky * Roblox - Michaelosky * Twitter Out - @Loskythecopydog * Discord Server - LuckyServer {Trivia} * Losky's real name is Michael. * Losky can voice some characters from anything really, but can't do all of them. None of these are official aside from his things ** Baldi - Baldi's Basics ** Four (Voice found in April Fools Video) ** Loser - Battle for B.F.D.I. ** Luigi - Super Mario ** Mario - Super Mario ** Marker (Voice found in April Fools Video) ** Match - Battle for B.F.D.I. ** Pen - Battle for B.F.D.I. ** Pencil (kind of) - Battle for B.F.D.I. ** Principal of the Thing - Baldi's Basics ** Snowball - Battle for B.F.D.I. ** X (Voice found in April Fools Video) * Before his main channel gained popularity, he used to have an old channel. It won't be released to public due to privacy concerns. * Losky has a sister, her name is Michelle. She is 4 years younger than him. * Losky made a Roblox game called [[Free Build|''Free Build.]] ''Sadly, Free Build had to be closed due to building tools being glitchy. * Losky 'had a crush on Ariana (Losky never had a girlfriend since 2017). * Losky's modern human character design was inspired by one of Melanie Z’s artwork. However, the hair style and eyes were changed because Melanie has a different art style. * Losky's character Lucky 7M resembles the "7" from the Nintendo 3DS racing game ''Mario Kart 7 ''logo.'' It is rather green instead of red. {Alternates} Here's some of the different alternate forms of Losky. * Lena Genderbent * Copydog Gallery Here's the main photos of Losky, if you want to see some other photos check out Losky's Gallery! _Aloskywave1.png|Losky's Human Character 2018 3D loskywave.gif|Losky Waving Animation Basics _AAAloskyyes1.png|Losky's Head _AAloskynod1.png|Sady Sad Losky Head LoskyYes.gif|Losky Yes LoskyNo.gif|Losky No! LoskySpin.gif|Losky Spinning his head around Losky Talking Animation.gif|Losky Talking _ABloskyangry7.png|Losky Angry! loskyslap.gif|Losky Smacking his ruler! 8 Bit Losky Mario Maker Custom Remake.png|8-Bit Losky 8 Bit Losky Mario Maker Custom Remake2.png|8-Bit Losky at u Losky's Human Character.png|Losky's Human Character 2018 Drawing Lucky7MMainPose.png|Lucky 7M Main Pose (2018) Lucky 7M.png|Lucky 7M Main Pose (2017-March 2018) Lucky 7MMMMM.png|Lucky 7 With the M! lucky7mwithhatbfbstyle.png|Lucky 7M with his Early 2018 Hat! happy birthday losky 2017.png|Christmas Lucky 7M Lucky 7M object BFB style.png|BFB Style (2017-2018) Lucky 7M object full body parts.png|Lucky 7M 2017 V1 Lucky 7M object full body parts V2.png|Alternate version (2017) Lucky 7M 2015.png|Lucky 7M in 2015 Old losky.jpg|Lucky 7M in 2014 profile picture Lucky 7M new asset.png|Losky's New Asset (March 2018) Lucky 7M Asset.png|Lucky 7M Asset (2017-2018) 7m body.png|Lucky 7M Asset 2015 losky roblox.png|RBX Losky 2017 losky eating.jpg|RBX Losky 2015-2016 michaelosky n64 head.png|N64 Losky Head Losky drawing.png|2016 Losky's Human Flipnote Version loskyhumanlogothingy.png|Losky's Human Logo 2018 losky human 2017v2.png|Losky's Human Character V3 human losky 2017 v1.png|2017 Losky's Human V1 powerups losky.png|2016 Losky with Powerups Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Michaelosky Category:Editable articles